


New DanganRonpa V3: Everyone's New Reality TV Killing Show

by Choaru, elysianpeaches



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami becomes Guac lol, Basically everything is a joke, Basically gonna show them trying to film important parts of the game and just them messing up??, F/F, F/M, M/M, No actually killing, Rated M for Miu's mouth, reality tv!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choaru/pseuds/Choaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianpeaches/pseuds/elysianpeaches
Summary: 16 Highschool Students form the underground production crew 'Team Danganronpa'. After a few years of campaigning and saving money from their jobs, they are finally ready to post their killing game series on KillTube!Watch these 16 students try to escape from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!





	New DanganRonpa V3: Everyone's New Reality TV Killing Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was originally going to be posted in the Forelsket fic, but due to story being multi chaptered, I decided to separate the two!  
> The chapters are going to be relatively short and are going to focus on the cast trying to film specific scenes from the game xD   
> I hope you guys enjoy this shit-storm of an AU Elysian and I came up with xD

 

Kaede walks into view of the camera and promptly coughs to silence the room. She gives a thumbs up to someone off stage and then smiles. “Hey guys! It’s Team DanganRonpa here with special news! With the help of you guys and our sponsors, we are finally able to film our latest series, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony!”

 

Clapping and cheering erupt from the the room, and Kaede patiently waits for it to become silent again. “Our schedule will remain the same as our previous series, but for those who are new, this means that we will be posting a new episode every 2 weeks followed by that episodes bloopers! Amami, why don’t you tell the viewers our planned talents?” 

 

The camera pans to Amami who has a mouth full of french fries. He stares at the camera wide eye, and ends up choking when he tries to swallow the food. The camera pans back to Kaede who is facepalming and watching Gonta do the heimlich on the avocado man.  

 

Before she can open her mouth, Kokichi flings himself in front of the camera and brings his face right next to it. “Don’t forget to subscribe to me and Shuichi’s Minecraft channel!”

 

“KOKICHI!” Shuichi comes into view and drags the purple hair boy away from the camera, swiftly apologising to a very annoyed looking Kaede. 

 

“I think...Before there is another accident, we'll end it here! I will post the link to our sponsors and Tsumugi’s cosplay shop below! We will see you next week!”

 

The screen goes blank.


End file.
